


Quítate la máscara

by Tashigi



Category: One Piece
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Childhood Friends, Children, Cute Ending, Español | Spanish, First Kiss, First Love, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 09:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19990159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashigi/pseuds/Tashigi
Summary: Cuando era pequeño, Killer era marginado por su peculiar risa. Todos se burlaban de él y eso le creó un gran complejo, hasta tal punto que decidió que no volvería a reírse y que nunca saldría a la calle sin cubrirse el rostro con una máscara.Todo empezó a cambiar el día que conoció a un niño pelirrojo...





	Quítate la máscara

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: One Piece y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda. Escrito sin ánimo de lucro, por y para fans.  
> La madre de Killer es un personaje original y nada de lo que hay aquí escrito es canon, al menos hasta que se revele el pasado de estos personajes, (please Oda!)

Killer despertó al sentir los rayos de sol impactar contra sus ojos. Su máscara estaba en el suelo, al igual que toda su ropa. Al otro lado de la cama, Kid se acababa de despertar también y lo primero que hizo fue darle un beso de buenos días.

A lo largo de los años habían compartido muchos besos, tantos que era imposible contarlos, pero había uno que Killer no olvidaría jamás: el primero.

*

Hace muchos años, en una pequeña isla perdida en el South Blue, una bella mujer rubia se maquillaba frente al espejo mientras su hijo la miraba desde el umbral de la puerta.

— Mamá, estás muy guapa – dijo el niño.

— Gracias, Killer – contestó su madre sin despegar la vista de su tocador — Esta noche volveré tarde así que no me esperes despierto.

— Pero mamá, me prometiste que hoy cenaríamos juntos – le recordó el pequeño rubio.

— ¿Eso dije? Mmm, mejor otro día, hoy tengo una cita – respondió la mujer dando por zanjado el tema.

Killer suspiró, él solo quería pasar un poco de tiempo con su mamá, pero ella siempre prefería salir con sus novios. Tenía uno distinto cada semana. Antes los traía a casa, hasta que Killer empezó a llamar “papá” a todos los tipos que venían, con la esperanza de que alguno le prestase un poco de atención. Así que ahora su madre tenía sus citas en otros sitios y pasaba todo el día y buena parte de la noche fuera de casa.

— Adiós cielo, ten un buen día – se despidió la mujer.

— Adiós mamá... - dijo el rubio, pero su madre salió a toda prisa de casa y ni lo escuchó.

Killer suspiró de nuevo. Decidió que iría a dar un paseo para pasar el rato así que se puso la máscara que siempre utilizaba y salió a la calle.

Por todas partes había grupos de niños jugando alegremente pero él solo podía observarlos desde lejos con tristeza. No tenía ni un solo amigo, los demás solo se acercaban a él para molestarlo e insultarlo sacándole todo tipo de defectos. Sobre todo se burlaban de su risa; le decían que era muy ridícula y fea y esto había causado un gran complejo a Killer, hasta el punto en que decidió que no volvería a reírse y que nunca saldría a la calle sin cubrirse con una máscara.

Mientras caminaba se cruzó con muchos niños; todos iban felices con sus amigos o paseando con sus papás. Killer se sentía cada vez más solo y no dejaba de preguntarse qué había de malo en él para que nadie quisiera estar a su lado.

Iba sumido en estos pensamientos cuando sin darse cuenta llegó hasta el puerto. No parecía haber nadie por el lugar y estaba empezando a ponerse el sol, así que decidió regresar a casa. Dio media vuelta para marcharse pero en ese momento escuchó varios gritos.

Movido por la curiosidad, siguió las voces hasta divisar en el muelle a tres hombres que rodeaban a un niño al que iban dirigidos sus gritos. Killer se escondió detrás de un montón de cajas para poder ver mejor sin que le descubrieran.

Los tres hombres tenían un aspecto realmente amenazante, debían de ser criminales. El niño, con un llamativo cabello rojo, aferraba entre sus brazos una manzana de gran tamaño.

— ¡No, no os la daré! - exclamó el pequeño pelirrojo.

Al fijarse un poco más, Killer se dio cuenta de que la manzana tenía dibujadas unas extrañas líneas. ¡Era una akuma no mi! Jamás había visto una en persona, esas cosas eran extremadamente costosas y difíciles de conseguir.

— ¡Vamos, dámela ya! ¡No nos obligues a hacerte daño, mocoso! - amenazó el más corpulento del grupo.

— ¡Es mía y nunca os la daré! - replico el niño sin dejarse intimidar — ¡¿Y a quién llamas mocoso, pedazo de idiota?!

El hombre enfureció aún más ante el insulto y se abalanzó sobre el menor para intentar quitarle la fruta. Forcejearon unos segundos hasta que el niño, en un intento desesperado por conservarla, se la metió en la boca y se la comió de un bocado. Los criminales se enojaron aún más.

— ¡Maldito crío, escupe! - gritó uno de ellos zarandeando al pequeño para intentar recuperar la fruta, pero ya era tarde, se la había tragado completa — ¡¡Jodido mocoso, lo pagarás caro!! - exclamó agarrando al pelirrojo y empujándolo al mar.

Killer se tapó la boca para ahogar un grito de sorpresa. Los tres hombres rieron cruelmente y se marcharon de allí. Pasaron justo al lado de Killer, quien contuvo la respiración y se encogió todo lo posible para ocultarse. Afortunadamente, no se percataron de su presencia y siguieron su camino.

Cuando se alejaron, el rubio corrió hacia el muelle. Miró las aguas esperando que el otro niño saliera, pero entonces recordó que los usuarios de las akuma no mi perdían la facultad de nadar. Dudó un par de segundos pero enseguida se lanzó al mar.

*

Killer tumbó en el suelo al niño inconsciente y lo observó detenidamente. Tendría más o menos su edad, aunque era un poco más alto. Su piel era muy pálida y contrastaba con su cabello rojo como la sangre. El niño no se movía y el rubio se preguntó si estaría muerto. Se acercó un poco más a él y en ese momento el chico abrió los ojos y escupió una gran cantidad de agua que impactó directamente contra la máscara de Killer. El rubio se echó hacia atrás por el sobresalto y antes de que pudiera reaccionar el otro niño saltó sobre él, inmovilizando sus brazos y piernas con su cuerpo.

— ¡¿Quién eres tú?! - exclamó el pelirrojo muy enfadado — ¡¿Me has robado mi fruta?!

— Yo n-no... - tartamudeó el rubio asustado por la violencia del otro — T-te la comiste ¿No lo recuerdas? Te vi pelear con esos tipos... Te comiste la akuma no mi, ellos se enfadaron y te lanzaron al mar...

El pelirrojo empezó a recordar y aflojó el agarre con el que mantenía sujeto a Killer.

— ¿Tú me has sacado del agua? - preguntó algo más tranquilo.

Killer asintió y el pelirrojo se quitó de encima, poniéndose de pie.

— Me llamo Kid – dijo tendiéndole una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

— Yo soy Killer – contestó tomando su mano.

— Gracias por salvarme. Y... - en ese momento sus tripas rugieron ruidosamente — Por casualidad, ¿no tendrás algo de comida?

*

En casa de Killer, Kid se entretenía haciendo malabares con los cubiertos y otros objetos de metal; acababa de descubrir su nuevo poder y estaba fascinado con ello. Entretanto, Killer preparaba unos tallarines. Había aprendido a cocinar varias recetas sencillas ya que se quedaba solo en casa muy a menudo.

El pelirrojo le contó que no tenía hogar ni familia y que acababa de llegar a aquella isla; había viajado de polizón en un barco donde robó la akuma no mi, y su plan era venderla para poder comprar su propio navío.

— ¿Y para qué quieres un barco?

— Es que yo voy a ser pirata. El rey de los piratas – puntualizó.

En cuanto el rubio le puso delante el plato de comida empezó a devorarla como un animal. Llevaba tres días sin comer.

— ¿Y tú no comes? - preguntó Kid con la boca llena.

Killer se había servido un plato de tallarines pero no podía comérselo con su máscara. Normalmente en casa no la llevaba porque era bastante incómoda (además, ya era lo suficientemente invisible para su madre) pero en esta ocasión no se la quería quitar por temor a que el otro niño le viera y se burlara de él como hacían todos los demás.

Entonces se le ocurrió una gran idea: meter los tallarines por los pequeños agujeros que tenía su máscara. Era un poco difícil pero ¡funcionaba! Aunque claro, había manchado toda su máscara con la salsa, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para Kid.

— ¡Eres muy divertido! - dijo el pelirrojo riéndose a carcajadas.

Al principio el rubio se entristeció pensando que se estaba burlando, pero se dio cuenta de que realmente no se estaba riendo de él. Además le había dicho que era divertido. Eso le sorprendió; no estaba muy acostumbrado a que le dijeran cosas buenas. Sintió el deseo de reír también, pero se contuvo.

— Oye, quítate la máscara – dijo Kid al cabo de un rato.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! - se negó el rubio.

Kid extendió la mano hacia él y su máscara, que era de metal, se empezó a mover gracias al poder de su akuma no mi. Killer la apretó contra su piel intentando mantenerla en su rostro.

— ¡Quiero ver cómo eres! – insistió el pelirrojo.

El rubio lo meditó unos segundos y finalmente accedió. Kid le observó con detenimiento y Killer se sintió muy nervioso bajo su intensa mirada.

— Jo, pensaba que serías deforme o que tendrías tres ojos o algo así – dijo el pelirrojo — No entiendo por qué llevas esa cosa. Si yo fuera tan guapo como tú nunca me taparía la cara.

¿Guapo? ¡¿Le había llamado “guapo”?! Killer se volvió a poner la máscara rápidamente solo para ocultar el sonrojo que le cubría las mejillas.

— ¿Dónde piensas vivir? - preguntó el rubio intentando cambiar de tema.

— Mmm, supongo que me construiré un refugio en cualquier sitio, seguro que encuentro materiales por ahí. ¿Quieres ayudarme?

— Vale...

— Genial, pues mañana vendré a buscarte – dijo Kid yendo hacia la puerta — ¡Nos vemos! - se despidió con un gesto.

Killer estaba muy emocionado y sentía su corazón latir a toda velocidad. ¿Acaso por fin... Tenía un amigo?

*

Kid y Killer emplearon todo el día siguiente en construir el nuevo “hogar” del pelirrojo. Era muy pequeño y sencillo: cuatro paredes y un techo, todo fabricado con materiales que habían encontrado en el desguace. A Killer el tiempo se le había pasado volando.

— Es muy tarde, debería irme ya a mi casa – dijo el rubio al darse cuenta de que ya empezaba a anochecer.

— Vale, ¿Quedamos mañana? - preguntó Kid, que estaba terminando de fabricar una puerta con metal.

El rubio dudó; se lo había pasado muy bien con él y le hacía mucha ilusión verse de nuevo al día siguiente... Pero...

— Creo que no deberías estar conmigo – murmuró con tristeza — Soy el chico más marginado del pueblo, los demás niños siempre se meten conmigo y si nos ven juntos te rechazarán también a ti.

— Me importa una mierda lo que esos niños de papá piensen de mí – contestó Kid.

— ¿Y si te insultan? ¿Y si te golpean? - dijo el rubio preocupado, no quería que su nuevo amigo lo pasara mal por su culpa.

— ¡Que se atrevan! - replicó Kid soltando una carcajada — Mañana iré a buscarte otra vez. Te voy a enseñar a pelear, verás como así dejan de molestarte. Y al que lo haga, le partiré las piernas.

*

Después de aquello los dos niños comenzaron a verse a diario. Kid enseñó a Killer a luchar, y aunque el rubio no era tan fuerte y grande como él, era muy veloz y logró aprender varios movimientos útiles. Pronto los demás niños dejaron de molestarlo, en parte porque Killer había aprendido a defenderse pero sobre todo porque Kid, tal y como prometió, le dio una increíble paliza al último chico que se atrevió a mofarse de su amigo.

Killer consiguió dejar un poco atrás su timidez y tener más confianza en sí mismo, aunque todavía seguía llevando su máscara. Pasaba casi todo el día junto al pelirrojo y cuando se separaban contaba las horas que faltaban para volver a estar con él. Se sentía inmensamente feliz a su lado. Le gustaba todo de Kid: su carácter, su humor sarcástico, su fuerza, su valor, su seguridad para decir y hacer siempre lo que le venía en gana, su mirada fiera, su sonrisa de tiburón, su cabello rojo...

No podía apartar sus ojos de él. Se decía a sí mismo que era porque sentía una gran admiración por su amigo, pero la realidad es que otro sentimiento mucho más intenso comenzaba a crecer en su interior.

*

Un día, Kid sorprendió a Killer con un regalo: dos espadas que había robado a unos marines despistados.

— ¿Por qué me das esto? - preguntó el rubio admirando la afilada hoja de las armas.

— Porque no eres demasiado bueno en el cuerpo a cuerpo, así que he pensado que podrías ser espadachín – explicó el pelirrojo — Tendrás que entrenar mucho, tienes que volverte muy fuerte para ser mi segundo de a bordo.

— ¡¿Tu quéee?!

— Mi segundo de a bordo – repitió Kid pensando que no le había oído — ¿No te lo había dicho ya? Vas a unirte a mi tripulación.

— ¡Pero no puedes tomar esa decisión tú solo! - replicó Killer — Se supone que tienes que preguntar primero.

— ¿Quieres unirte a mi tripulación?

— Sí – respondió sin pensarlo dos veces — Sí, capitán.

El pelirrojo sonrió encantado con su nuevo título y con haber conseguido su primer nakama. Killer, oculto bajo su inseparable máscara, no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa también.

Y en ese momento lo supo:

Estaba perdidamente enamorado de su mejor amigo. Seguiría a Kid hasta el fin del mundo.

*

Cada día que pasaba junto al pelirrojo, Killer sentía cómo sus sentimientos se fortalecían más y más. Kid no sospechaba nada y Killer no tenía ninguna intención de confesárselo, estaba convencido de que sería rechazado y eso era algo que no podría soportar, no podía arriesgarse a perder su amistad. Estaba resignado a conformarse con ser su mejor amigo, no tenía la más mínima esperanza de que surgiera algo más entre ellos...

Hasta que...

Una mañana, Killer llegó a la guarida de Kid listo para comenzar con su entrenamiento diario.

— Hey capitán, ¿preparado para una buena pelea? - dijo llamando a la puerta.

Kid, en lugar de salir corriendo a recibirlo como solía hacer, abrió la puerta lentamente y con un gesto le indicó que entrara. Estaba muy serio y ¿pensativo? Killer se sorprendió, realmente era muy raro ver a Kid pensando.

— Quítate la máscara – ordenó el pelirrojo tras cerrar la puerta.

— ¿Por qué? - preguntó Killer extrañado, ya que no había vuelto a pedirle aquello desde el día en que se conocieron.

— Porque... - Kid se acercó a él y se la quitó con sus propias manos — ...Voy a besarte.

Y sin más preámbulos juntó sus labios y le dio un beso rápido, húmedo y torpe. Su primer beso.

La máscara cayó al suelo produciendo un ruido metálico solo superado por los fuertes latidos de Killer.

— ¿Qué tal lo he hecho? - preguntó Kid tras separarse.

— Eh... - el rubio estaba alucinando — Me has clavado muy fuerte los dientes – dijo al sentir un poco de sangre salir de su labio.

— Mmm, probemos otra vez – respondió Kid volviendo a la carga.

— ¡Espera! - le detuvo echando la cabeza hacia atrás para huir de esos dientes afilados — Kid, ¿Por qué me besas?

— Para practicar – contestó el pelirrojo — Cuando sea mayor y me convierta en un pirata muy famoso habrá muchas chicas que quieran darme besos, ¡y si no lo hago bien, voy a quedar en ridículo! Por eso tienes que ayudarme a practicar.

Killer se desilusionó ante la explicación y sintió un poco de asco al imaginarse besando a una chica. En su opinión las niñas eran tontas y cursis, no le atraían en absoluto y estaba seguro de que nunca le gustarían. Ninguna era lo suficientemente guapa o lo suficientemente interesante o lo suficientemente pelirroja.

— ¿Y por qué quieres practicar conmigo? - preguntó el rubio.

— Porque eres mi mejor amigo – respondió Kid encogiéndose de hombros.

— Sí, pero... ¿Por qué no pruebas con una chica? - sugirió Killer, arrepintiéndose al instante al imaginarse a Kid con otra persona.

— ¿Estás loco? ¡Podría dejarla embarazada!

— ¿Embarazada? - repitió Killer.

— ¡Claro! - dijo el pelirrojo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo — No puedo creer que no lo sepas, Killer. Si besas a una niña durante más de cinco segundos, se queda embarazada...

— Fa... fa...

— … Y si mientras la coges de las dos manos, tiene gemelos – aseguró totalmente convencido.

— Fa... Fafa... ¡¡FAFAFAFAFA!!

Killer no pudo contenerse más y estalló en carcajadas con su peculiar risa. Nunca habría imaginado que su amigo fuera tan ignorante en ese tema. Se tiró al suelo sujetándose la barriga con las manos y llorando de risa.

— ¡Idiota, deja de burlarte de mí! - se quejó Kid.

El pelirrojo estaba muy enfadado pero tras unos segundos se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que escuchaba a su amigo reír así.

Killer se tapó la boca con las manos rápidamente al ser consciente de que se le había escapado la risa y que no tenía su máscara para ocultarse. Miró a Kid asustado, temiendo su reacción.

— Me gusta mucho tu risa – dijo el pelirrojo.

Eso realmente sorprendió a Killer, su risa era su mayor complejo.

— Creo que eres la única persona a la que le gusta. Ni siquiera a mí mismo me gusta – confesó el rubio.

— Pues a partir de ahora, cuando estés a solas conmigo no llevarás esa máscara ni te aguantarás las ganas de reír – dijo Kid.

— Pero...

— ¡Es una orden de tu capitán! - le interrumpió Kid, dando por zanjada la discusión — Y ahora... ¡Vamos a besarnos otra vez!

*

A lo largo de los años, Kid había oído reír a Killer muchas veces. Era la única persona con aquel privilegio, al igual que era el único que podía verlo sin su máscara. Y eso le encantaba.

No entendía por qué Killer detestaba tanto su risa. Para él, era como música para sus oídos. Y nunca olvidaría la primera vez que lo escuchó reír... A pesar de que se estuviera mofando de él.

Eso sí, en su favor hay que decir que, aunque su teoría sobre cómo se hacían los bebés era totalmente errónea, hubo algo con lo que Kid sí acertó aquel día: muchos años después se había convertido en un famoso capitán pirata y en cada isla que visitaban había decenas de chicas (y algún que otro chico) que morían por un beso suyo.

Aunque Kid los rechazó a todos.

Después de besar a su mejor amigo, nunca volvió a querer otros labios.


End file.
